I Hate You
by Etsuko Emiko Ryou B.H. Himura
Summary: After a messy breakup in high school, Deku is avoiding his ex's in college. In the process of hiding from his ex's, two boys with their own scars take a liking to him.
1. Prologue & Summery

A/N:  
Etsuko: Hello! My name is Etsuko! And this is my first Boku no Hero Academia.  
Emiko: Hello I'm Emiko and I'm one of Etsuko's voices in her head!  
Youta: I'm Youta, the other voice in her head. We are also called her Yami's. It's a Yu-Gi-Oh thing.  
Etsuko: Some of you have read my previous stories and for others this is your first time! I hope I can make this a story you enjoy!  
Emiko: We love this anime and because the movie is coming out soon we thought we would make a fanfic for this show.  
Youta: We had a poll too which was a three way tie so we decided on this one.  
Etsuko: True. So I hope you all enjoy! Please favorite, follow, and review! We want to know what you think! Ciao Ciao!

Summery:  
After a messy breakup in high school, Deku is avoiding his ex's in college. In the process of hiding from his ex's, two boys with their own scars take a liking to him.

Prologue:  
Last few days of high school  
In a nice quiet house a short boy with green hair as free eyes with peach skin was in the kitchen cooking.  
"Kacchan! Shochan! Lunch is ready!" He said with a big smile as he set up in the table and placed the food down.  
"Whatcha make Deku?" A tall blonde hair boy with red eyes and peach skin walked in with a tall red and white hair boy with grey and blue eyes and peach skin walked in.  
"I made us some pasta with chicken." Deku, who's real name is Izuku Midoriya, said with a smile. "Someone serve the drinks please."  
"I'll get it." The one with red and white hair said as he went to serve them some soda.  
The blonde sat and wait.  
"Kacchan did you wash your hands?" Deku asked.  
"What am I three?" Kacchan, who's real name is Katsuki Bakugo, asked him.  
"A little bit." The one with red and white hair said.  
Katsuki glared. "Die."  
"Kacchan be nice to Shochan." Deku smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Yeah Kat." Shochan, who's real name is Shōto Todoroki, smiled.  
"Die both of you." Katsuki glared.  
"Yes Kacchan." Deku kissed his cheek as he sat down.  
Shoto smiled and gave them soda before sitting down.  
"What? No ice?" Katsuki smirked.  
Shōto chuckled and got some ice cubes and put it in their drinks. "Happy?"  
Katsuki smirked as he started to eat. "We'll see."  
"Are you guys ready for prom?" Deku asked. "It's our last day before graduation."  
"Yeah we have everything ready." Shōto smiled. "Kat said he had a surprise."  
"Really?" Deku smiled and looked at Katsuki. "What is it?"  
"It's a surprise so you better not ask again or no surprise for you." Katsuki smirked.  
"So mean Kacchan." Deku pouted.  
"So you're meeting us at the front right?" Shōto asked.  
"Yeah, I'm meeting Uraraka-san first so I can help her with her dress." Deku smiled. "And Iida-san will pick us up and take us there."  
"Alright." Shōto smiled. "You'll look great."  
"Thanks." Deku smiled.  
"Hmm." Katsuki grumbled. "Better make it on time. We won't wait if your late."  
"I know." Deku chuckled and ate happily.  
Soon they finished eating and went to the living room. They watched a movie as Deku was in the middle of the guys.  
"Comfy Deku?" Shōto asked as he kissed him.  
"Yeah." Deku smiled.  
"You better be comfy." Katsuki held him.  
Deku giggles and snuggles close to them.  
"Deku drink." Katsuki said.  
"You could ask nicely." Shōto said.  
"You're not Deku halfling." Katsuki said making Deku giggle.  
"It's fine Shochan." Deku got up and went to the kitchen. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and checked so called before he answered. "Uraraka-san, hey."  
"Hey Deku. A-are you alone right now?" She asked. Ochaco Uraraka, is Deku's friend. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. They've known each other since middle school.  
"I'm in the kitchen. Kacchan and Shochan are in the living room." Deku said as he got a glass. "Why?"  
"Someone sent me a picture. I-I didn't know if I should tell you or not." Ochaco said with worry.  
"What is it? Do I need to go over? Are you okay?" Deku asked with worry.  
"I'm fine...it's Bakugo and Todoroki." Ochaco said.  
"What about them?"  
"Someone sent me a picture of them kissing…"  
"Well if course they kiss. We're all together."  
"No Deku they weren't kissing each other. They were kissing Eijiro." Ochaco said.  
Deku's eyes widen. "What?"  
"Deku I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't know what to do so I just called you."  
"Send me the picture."  
"Deku I don't think that's a good idea-"  
"Please. I have to see it with my own eyes."  
"O-Okay." She said as she sent the picture to him. "Deku what are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to confront them." Deku said as he looked at the photo. He felt his heart break.  
It was Katsuki, Shōto, and Eijiro at a club making out.  
"I'm here for you Deku." Ochaco said.  
"Thanks. I'll talk to you later." Deku said as he hung up and let his tears fall. He stormed to the living room and looked at his lover. "I hate you!"


	2. Rule One: Don't Go To School With Them

Chapter 1: Rule One - Don't Go To School With Them

In the entrance of U.A. University, Deku looked at it. He sighed and slowly made his way in the school. His phone vibrated and he took it out. It was his friend, Iida, who was calling.  
"Good morning Iida-san." Deku answered the phone.  
"Good morning Midoriya, are you at school already?" Iida asked.  
"Yeah. I just got here. How's England?" Deku asked.  
"It's great. Me and Ochaco are having fun." Iida said. "Though Ochaco is still sad that you didn't want to study abroad this year with us. It would have been fun."  
"I know but I'll go next year." Deku smiled. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"  
"Oh yes. Today was our first day too so they just did introductions and let us leave early. Ochaco wanted to explore so we did."  
"That's great. Where is she now?"  
"Oh she decided to make a bathroom break. I noticed the time and thought you were up and heading to school."  
"We'll I am at school." He said calmly with a hint of worry in it.  
"Bakugo and Todoroki won't try to contact you. The message was very clear that you didn't want to see them."  
"I know but you know how stubborn they are. They might try to find me since they know you two are away."  
"Ah that is true but we are still here for you. Just try your best. You can do it!" Iida exclaimed a bit loudly.  
"Ehh? Tenya! Is that Deku?" Deku could hear Uraraka's voice.  
"Yes but he's going to class. Say hello and goodbye quickly." Iida said as he gave her the phone.  
"Damn, Fine. Hey Deku! We miss you! We'll talk later! Have fun at school!" Uraraka smiled.  
"Thanks I miss you guys too. I'll have fun." Deku said with a smile.  
"Bye Deku!" Uraraka giggles.  
"Goodbye Midoriya." Iida said.  
"Bye guys." Deku said as he ended the call. His smile fell as he walked. ' _Yes avoiding my ex-boyfriends will be fun. I can't wait.'_ He said sarcastically in his head as he walked in the building. ' _I hate them.'_

Deku got in his class and sat down in the back. He took out his supplies and waited in class silently. Soon students started to fill the seats. He felt a pain in his chest as he waited. He had been dreading coming to school as he and his ex-boyfriends had chosen their classes together. He knew that they would arrive any minute. Soon enough Shōto and Katsuki came in.  
Katsuki looked and saw Deku. He nudged Shōto and motioned him to the back. Shōto nodded and followed.  
Deku groaned and looked away. ' _Go away. Go away.'  
_ "Deku." Katsuki said as he sat next to him.  
"Deku can we talk?" Shōto asked.  
Deku ignored him as he didn't look at them.  
"Deku don't be a little shit. Talk to us." Katsuki said as he reached for his arm.  
Deku moved away a bit. "Stop it. I don't want to talk to you. Either of you. Leave me alone."  
"Deku please. We miss you." Shōto said.  
"And I hate you." Deku shook a bit. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to hear either of you."  
"Tch such a baby." Katsuki said.  
"I am not a baby. I'm not the one who cheated." Deku turned and glared at them. "That was all you two. You both chose that. Plus you have someone? Or what? did Eijiro realize that you two are big stupid dummies."  
"Deku we realize we made a huge mistake. That we are in the wrong here." Shōto said gently.  
"You were always in the wrong. I can't believe you two did that. And then tried to lie about it too. No I'll never forgive you two." Deku glared.  
"Deku don't be stupid. You love us." Katsuki said. "You know you do. We're trying to apologize and you keep pushing us away."  
Deku's eyes widen as he started to get angry. "How dare you-"  
"Hey Deku. Sorry we're late. We ran into traffic." A man with baby blue hair and red eyes came. He had some scars around his neck and eyes.  
"I believe you two are in our seats." Another man said as he stood next to the one with baby blue hair. He has black hair with blue eyes as well as some scars around his body.  
"Who the fuck are you two pieces of shit?" Katsuki glared.  
"You can call me Tomura." The one with baby blue hair said.  
"Dabi." The one with black hair said. "We're Deku's friends."  
"Deku you know them?" Shōto looked at Deku.  
Deku was shocked a bit. He had no clue who those people were but they seem like they're trying to save him.  
"Uh Yeah." Deku said as he looked at Shōto. "They are my friends. I-I umm met them during the summer."  
"That's right. Now move." Dabi smirked.  
Katsuki glared. "Fuck off I don't believe this."  
"I said move." Dabi got close to Katsuki and glared. "Or I'll make you."  
"Kat come in." Shōto got up. "We don't want to start a fight. We'll talk to Deku later."  
Katsuki glared but got up. "Die piece of shit." He and Shōto sat at the other end of the class.  
Tomura and Dabi sat next to him.  
"Sorry if we freaked you out. They seemed like they were bothering you." Tomura said.  
"Ah thank you. I'm sorry you got dragged in that." Deku said.  
"It's fine." Dabi smiled. "So they're your ex's or something?"  
"Yeah. They're my ex-boyfriend's." Deku said looking down a bit.  
"For how long?" Tomura asked.  
"About four years." Deku said. "They cheated on me in our last days of high school."  
"It must have been hard." Tomura said. "But hey that's high school. That's a children's game now. You're in university. It's time for you to have some fun."  
"Hang out with us. We have lots of fun." Dabi said. "Like real fun not dirty things, unless that's your interest." He teased.  
Deku blushed deeply and shook his head quickly making them laugh.  
"Come on it's harmless fun. After we finish classes we go out to eat. Join us." Tomura said.  
"I don't want to intrude." Deku said nervously.  
"You won't. We'll help you out." Dabi smiled as they talked the rest of class.

"I can't believe we all have the same schedule." Deku smiled as they sat down in a booth. Classes had finished and they went off to eat nearby.  
"It's fate." Tomura chuckled. "Do you have any plans on your future career?"  
"Well I want to be a novelist or a comic book artist." Deku said.  
"Oh how fun. Maybe you can show us some of your work sometime." Dabi smiled.  
"Sure." Deku smiled as they ordered and waited for their food. "What about you guys?"  
"I want to start my own bar." Tomura said. "I don't drink often but I like the scenery."  
"Woah that's amazing." Deku smiled.  
"I want to open my own sex shop." Dabi said as he watched Deku instantly turn red. He laughed. "Well aren't you shy."  
"S-s-sorry I'm just not used to that. B-but still it's amazing that you know what you want to do." Deku smiled.  
"You're interesting Deku." Dabi smiled. "Most people want to leave or get weird around me."  
"Well it's a bit awkward but that's because I've never been in one or know people who have." Deku blushed, "But that doesn't mean it has to be weird. If you like it you shouldn't care what others say."  
"You haven't been to a sex shop?" Tomura asked as Deku shook his head.  
"Remember he just turned eighteen. Ah so young. Well now we know what we're gonna do today." Dabi chuckled.  
"W-Wait what?" Deku looked at him.  
"Oh that's going to be fun." Tomura chuckled.  
"But aren't they meant for people who are together?" Deku asked.  
"No it can be for people who are single." Dabi said. "Come on let us show you."  
Deku thought about it.  
"If it really makes you uncomfortable we can leave the store." Tomura asked.  
"O-Okay. I want to go." Deku smiled.  
"Great." Dabi patted his head.

A/N:  
Etsuko: So how did you all like that?  
Emiko: Was it what you expected?  
Youta: Oh well it can't be undone.  
Etsuko: Shhh. Now I hope you all liked it. I wanted to know what you guys think. Should Deku be with Katsuki and Shoto or with Tomura and Dabi? Someone else? Maybe all four?  
Emiko: As the story moves along we want to know what you guys think is going to happen. Who will Deku choose?  
Youta: And will it even be a right choice?  
Etsuko: For now I hope you all enjoyed! Please favorite, follow, and review. Comment about what you guys think. Ciao ciao!


	3. Rule Two: Eat With Your Protectors

Chapter 2: Rule 2 - Eat With Your Protectors  
In the restaurant  
"Are we gonna take your car Tomura?" Dabi asked.  
"Hmm? Ah I'll text Kurogiri. Let's see if he'll drive us. I'll see if we have a bucket." Tomura said.  
"Bucket?" Deku looked at him confused.  
"Dabi gets car sick easily." Tomura chuckled. "It's kinda funny. He turns green."  
"I get car sick when you drive like a mad man." Dabi glared a bit. "Do you drive Deku?"  
"Ah um well Kacchan was going to teach me over the summer but well…" Deku looked down a little.  
"Well now we know what to teach you." Tomura smiled. "I'll teach you how to drive."  
"Yeah Kurogiri will teach you how to drive. Tomura is crazy." Dabi sipped at his drink.  
"I am not." Tomura pouted making Deku giggle. "Oh think it's funny Deku?" Tomura grabbed him and started to tickle him.  
Deku gasped and laughed. "No wait! Haha! I'm ticklish!" Deku laughed as he tried to get away.  
"Good to know." Dabi chuckled.  
"Oh yes. Now we know how to make you smile." Tomura continued to tickle him.  
"Tomura!" Deku laughed. "I-Imma pee! Dabi help!"  
Dabi chuckled and pulled Deku away and sat him on his lap. "Don't pick on him. He's too cute."  
"All the more reason to pick on him." Tomura chuckled.  
Deku took a few breaths as he looked at them. "No more tickles."  
"Aww why not?" Tomura pulled his cheek a bit. "It will be fun."  
"Not unless I can tickle back." Deku pouted.  
"Want to tickle us? Gotta learn how to drive." Dabi poked his cheek. "For now though we'll be tickling you."  
Deku pouted more. "No fair."  
"Yes fair." Tomura smiled. "We'll teach you."  
Deku nodded before he noticed he was sitting on Dabi's lap. "Ah um I um-" he instantly blushed.  
Dabi chuckled. "I put you there. You're warm." He held him.  
"I must be uncomfortable." Deku said.  
"You look comfy. I wanna try." Tomura pulled Deku away from Dabi and sat him on his lap. "Yeah you're comfy."  
Deku blushes more. "Th-thank you?" He looked confused.  
Dabi chuckled. "Text Kurogiri to pick us up. I don't want to walk."  
"Fine." Tomura took out his phone and made a quick text. He felt someone was watching them so he looked around. He spotted red and white hair and blonde hair over a few tables over who had ridiculous disguises on. Tomura smirked and winked at them as he wrapped his arms around Deku's waist and leaned his head on his neck.

Katsuki was fuming when he saw this. "Let me kill them. It will only take a second."  
"No. We can't. Deku will get mad if he knows we're spying on him." Shōto said as he drank his soda though he too was angry.  
"How has he not figured out who we are? I'm wearing a mustache with glasses! These outfits are ridiculous!" He glared at Shōto.  
"These were the only things we had available." Shōto said as he had a sombrero on and an monocle as well.  
"You look ridiculous." Katsuki glared. "If I wasn't so pissed off I'd make fun of you. Just go die."  
"I know you're mad but we need to make sure they don't do anything to him. I don't think that they met over the summer. It seems too off. Plus Deku is shy and innocent. Those bastards are not. Also they're older. We need to find out more about them." Shōto watched Dabi get close to Deku, too close for Shoto's comfort. Dabi lifted a fry and fed Deku. ' _That's suppose to be us. We're supposed to feed him.'_ He thinks to himself.  
Katsuki watched how Tomura would touch Deku. He remembered how he'd hold him and play with his hair and call him a nerd. ' _Deku you're supposed to be ours. You can't let other people touch you. Only us.'_ "Maybe we should go beat them up and take Deku home."  
"Deku will just get even more mad. No we need to prove to him that those bastards are bad. I don't know why but I feel like I know them from somewhere. I just can't remember." Shōto glared at them. "But I'll remember soon."  
Katsuki just watched them. "Stupid crackhead. Stupid scar man."  
"Are those really the best insults you can make up?" Shōto chuckled a bit.  
"Shut up stupid half and half." Katsuki glared.  
Shōto smiles a bit before he saw a tall man with purple hair and a foggy image. He was well dressed as he walked up to the table where Deku was. "Who's that?"  
"I don't know." Katsuki watched.

"Tenko. Dabi. The surprise?" The man looked down at Deku.  
Deku looked up at him. "Umm hello?" He looked at him confused.  
Tomura snickered. "Deku this is Kurogiri. Kurogiri this is Izuku Midoriya, but we call him Deku. He's a new friend we met at school."  
"Ah pleasure to meet you Izuku." Kurogiri smiled and bowed.  
"Pleasure to meet you too sir." Deku bowed back. "You can call me Deku too if you want to."  
Kurogiri nodded. "Deku."  
"Bring the car Kurogiri?" Dabi asked.  
"Of course. And a bucket as well as mints." Kurogiri chuckled. "I'll be driving though."  
Dabi nodded. "Thanks."  
"Whenever you're ready Tenko." Kurogiri said.  
"Tenko?" Deku looked at Tomura.  
"Ah well Tenko was my old name. I changed my name when I was eighteen." Tomura chuckled. "Kurogiri and my father are the only ones who all me Tenko. Sometimes Dabi does too when he's mad at me."  
"I like both names." Deku smiled.  
"You can call me whichever you want then." Tomura smiled and patted his head. "Let's go."  
Dabi and Deku nodded as they cleaned up. Kurogiri took them outside and opened the back door. "Go on in."  
Tomura went in first as he held Deku's hand. Deku followed him in and Dabi followed last. Kurogiri closed the door before getting into the driver's seat.  
Deku looked around the car. It was nice and clean. It looked very fancy and almost had a rich vibe to it.  
Dabi did Deku's seatbelt before he pulled him close. "Tamura's dad is a successful businessman. Kurogiri is like his nanny." Dabi explained.  
"Ah I see." Deku said.  
"Kurogiri is not my nanny. Right Kurogiri." Tomura pouted as he put in his seatbelt.  
"Of course Tenko." Kurogiri put on his seatbelt and turned on the car. "Where to?"  
"Midnight's place." Dabi said.  
"Weren't you boys there two weeks ago." Kurogiri asked as he started to drive.  
"We need new toys. Plus it's going to be Deku's first time in a sex shop. We want to show him." Tomura chuckled as he pinched Deku's cheek.  
"Very well. Will you like me to wait?" Kurogiri asked.  
"What do you think Dabi?" Tomura looked at Dabi.  
"Be on stand by just incase Deku gets uncomfortable there." Dabi said as he smiled down at Deku.  
Deku smiled back. "Thanks. I-I'll try not be to freaked out."  
Dabi nodded. "Don't push yourself okay. It's okay if you end up not liking it. If at anytime you want to leave even if we just take a step in and you already want to leave we can."  
Deku shook his head. "I'll try my best to try it."  
"So cute." Tomura chuckled. "Hey Deku can we ask you some questions?"  
"Like what?" Deku asked.  
"Well more about you." Tomura smiled. "Like are you a virgin?"

A/N:  
Etsuko: And we're gonna stop it right there.  
Youta: Aww but it was getting good.  
Etsuko: Maybe but~ if you wait for next week's update you'll get answers and get to enter the sex shop.  
Emiko: That's true. I wonder if Katsuki and Shōto will follow.  
Etsuko: You'll find out next week. So guys I was actually in a car accident a few days ago. Some guy crashed into me while me and the car in front of me were stopped by the light. And then the guy behind me crashed into me.  
Emiko: She's fine she wasn't hurt badly but she is going to be going to physical therapy for a while since her left side is hurting badly.  
Youta: With that said we might lag on updating. Normally we try to update in the morning but as some of you can tell we updated later in the day. It's currently around 6pm for us.  
Etsuko: So I don't think it will affect this story much but if you follow my other stories I might have not updated a lot of them because of the crash. Even so if we are late with an update it will be probably a day or two late.  
Emiko: So don't worry we'll try to not let that be the case:  
Etsuko: Now enough of that. We'll see you all next week! Please favorite, follow, review/comment! Ciao ciao!


	4. Rule Three: Start Getting To Know Them

Chapter 3: Rule 3: Start Getting To Know Them

"A-Am I a what?" Deku asked as he blushed bright red like a cherry.

"Virgin. You know, someone who has never had sex." Dabi chuckled.

"I-I umm well I told Kacchan and Shochan that I wanted to wait until we graduated but we umm…" He muttered the rest.

"You what?" Tomura asked.

"We touched each other." Deku covered his face to hide the shame.

"Aww that's so cute." Dabi chuckled. "Hey don't hide your face, it's okay."

"We've done more." Tomura chuckled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Why does that make me more embarrassed?" Deku muttered.

Dabi chuckled and put his arm around his shoulder. "You don't have to be embarrassed around us. You can trust us."

Deku looked at Dabi, who smiled gently at him, and smiled back with a slight nod.

Tomura watched and smirked before he pulled Deku close to him. "Don't hog him all Dabi." He chuckled.

Dabi rolled his eyes but looked down at Deku, "Do you have any questions for us?"

"Um well," Deku looked down and mumbled a bit.

"It's okay, we won't get mad." Tomura said gently.

Deku nodded, "Well how long have you two been together?"

"Hmm well we knew each other in elementary but we didn't get along until middle school." Tomura chuckled.

"We got together around the seventh grade so that's what about what nine years?" Dabi looked at Tomura.

"Yeah about." Tomura nodded. "He knew me before I changed my name too."

"He would say his name is Tomura when we were kids and kept at it. So I just called him by what he liked." Dabi said.

"Dabi says that but he says my real name when he's in a grumpy mood." Tomura chuckled. "And he is always in a grumpy mood unless he's with me."

"Ha!" Dabi smirked. "You make me mad all the time."

"But you love me." Tomura laughed as he pulled Deku closer to him. "Right Deku? You can see that Dabi loves me."

"Deku tell Tomura that I do not." Dabi looked down at Deku.

"I think you do love him." Deku smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Dabi smirked as he started to tickle Deku. "Say I don't love him."

Deku laughed. "No Dabi!" He squirmed as he tried to get away but he couldn't since Tomura was holding him.

"Come on Deku you can win this!" Tomura chuckled.

"This is unfair." Deku laughed, "You're- haha holding me!"

"Which makes it easier for me." Dabi chuckled before he stopped tickling him.

Deku panted as he leaned on Tomura who patted his head.

"See you won for me." Tomura chuckled at the tired Deku.

"Here Dabi, give him some water." Kurogiri said as he had a water bottle ready to hand to Dabi.

Dabi nodded and took it. "Here Deku open up." He opened the water bottle.

Deku looked and started to reached for it but Dabi shook his head and pressed the bottle against Deku's lips. Deku blushed a bit before he opened his mouth a bit as he drank the water. Tomura watched and smiled as Deku was getting redder. Dabi pulled the bottle back as Deku looked away a bit.

"Thank you." Deku muttered a bit.

"You're welcome." Dabi closed the bottle and gave it to him.

"Oh I have another question, were your ex's your first boyfriends?" Tomura asked.

"Y-yeah." Deku looked up at Tomura as he was still leaning on him.

"It must have been really hard then." Dabi said as he took Deku's hands.

"Yeah it was. That's why I told myself I'll never forgive them." Deku said.

"That's good. You don't have to forgive them or ever talk to them again." Tomura said. "We can make sure they don't bother you anymore."

"That's right." Dabi smiled gently. "We can protect you."

"That's sweet. Thank you. But I can take care of myself too." Deku smiled.

"Of course but that doesn't mean we can't help. Plus it's funny to see them mad." Dabi chuckled.

"The yellow one gets angry a lot doesn't he?" Tomura chuckled.

"Kacchan? Yeah, he's like a ball of flame." Deku smiled softly before he frowned a bit.

"Hey don't lose that smile." Dabi cupped his face. "They don't deserve to destroy that smile."

Deku looked up to him and nodded before they felt the car stop.

"We are here." Kurogiri said.

"You'll love Midnight's place, it's so fun." Tomura smiled as he unbuckled his own and Deku's seatbelt.

"And if at any point you don't want to be there anymore, you can tell us." Dabi smiled. "We won't get mad."

Deku nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"Come on. Lets go. Kurogiri we'll call you when we're ready." Tomura said.

"Do you have your I.D. Tenko?" Kurogiri asked.

"Yeah I got it this morning." Tomura said.

"Very well, I'll be ready for your call." Kurogiri said. "It was a pleasure to meet you Deku."

"It was a pleasure meeting you too sir." Deku smiled.

"See you soon Kurogiri." Dabi said as they got out of the car. Kurogiri soon drove off.

"Finally got your I.D. back? Dabi asked.

"What happened to your I.D.?" Deku asked.

"Ah I gave it to a servant of mine to get something for me and he accidently lost it. So Kurogiri was looking for it and he found it last night." Tomura chuckled. "Father was mad."

"You have servants?" Deku asked.

"Yeah, that's how rich he is." Dabi pulled Deku close, "This is why he's so bratty."

"I am not bratty." Tomura pouted making Dabi and Deku laugh.

"Brat. Come on let's go inside." Dabi took Deku's hand and took him inside. Tomura looked around to see a red car coming. He smirked as he saw who was inside the car before he went inside the shop.

In the car

Katsuki was fuming as he drove up to the shop. He saw Tomura walk in and smirk at them. "Those little shits took Deku to a sex shop! A SEX SHOP!"

Shoto growled. "Park the car. We are getting Deku out of there. Those two are trying to hurt out Deku."

"Come on." Katsuki parked the car before they got out. "What is going on in his mind?"

"We'll find out soon. They're trying to poison his mind. Deku is innocent." Shoto glared at the shop. "He isn't supposed to be in these kind of shops."

"We are going to drag Deku out of there and take him home." Katsuki growled as they walking into the shop.

Midnight's Sex Shop

Tomura, Dabi and Deku walk in to see all various of sex toys displayed. The inside was a dungeon like room where various BDSM items were displayed on the walls as well as pictures of various people doing lewd acts. Deku gulped as he was more frighten of the dark place. Dabi looked down at Deku and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Deku looked at him and smiled back before he heard a scream.

Deku held onto Dabi and shook. "W-what was that?!"

"Must be one of Midnight's slaves being trained." Tomura said as he went behind the register where there was a door. He knocked on it. "Hey Midnight!" He called.

They heard another scream before they heard footsteps getting closer to the door. Tomura took a few steps back as Deku looked at the door only for the door to slam open. A tall woman with long black hair and blue eyes came out. She wore a dominatrix outfit that was made of latex.

She looked at Tomura and chuckled. "You're the only one who would dare knock on my door while I'm training my slave."

"It's what I do." Tomura smirked.

She rolled her eyes before they landed on Dabi and Deku. Her eyes widen a bit before she walked over to them and pushed Dabi off of Deku before she cupped his face. "Ohh you brought me a cutie to play with. What's your name dear?" She licked her lips.

"I-Izu-Izuku Mido-Midoriya." Deku gulped. "Bu-but they ca-call me D-D-Deku."

"So nervous, how adorable." Midnight smiled. "So shy too, I'm surprise you're not a vanilla."

"V-Vanilla?" Deku asked cutely.

"He's pretty vanilla." Dabi said as he pulled Deku away. "Don't touch him old hag."

"Old?" Mightnight's eyebrow twitch as a flogger magically appeared on her hand. "Who are you calling old?"

"Now now you know Dabi likes to tease. This is Deku's first time being in a sex shop before." Tomura said as he went to them.

"A first timer. Oh how exciting!" Midnight push Dabi away again and hugged Deku. His face was in her breast as he turned beet red. "I'm Nemuri Kayama, but everyone calls me Midnight. Unless you're one of my slaves then it's Mistress Midnight. I'm a dominatrix and this is my shop. Welcome."

"I think you're killing him." Tomura chuckled.

"Oops sorry." She pulled him off a bit and smiled.

"Ni-nice to meet you Midnight." Deku stuttered in embarrassment.

"Such a well behaved boy, I'd love to show you around." Midnight smiled as she snapped her fingers. Two males with chastity belts on and revealing clothing come out. "Boys one of you take care of the shop while the other deals with our little problem down there." She smirked.

"Yes Mistress Midnight." They said in union as one went in the room behind the door while the other went behind the register.

"Come, there's lots to show you." Midnight smiled as she took Deku to explore.

Dabi pouted slightly as he watched.

"Come on, we can help Midnight out." Tomura smirked and kissed Dabi's cheek. "He'll be ours soon enough."

A/N:

Etsuko: Ha ha ha. Hi, everyone. It's been a while huh.

Youta: Almost 3 months.

Etsuko: Yeah sorry about that. A lot of things happened and it was either continue writing and struggle with school or pause writing and do better in school. And school is almost over so I'm back!

Emiko: And with that said what do you guys think about the new chapter?

Etsuko: You guys might have questions but they'll all be answered in time.

Youta: For now just take a guess and wonder if you're right or wrong.

Etsuko: Hopefully we will be able to stick to our new schedule and if you want to see what it is it will be in my profile.

Emiko: As well as a poll, now if you follow Etsuko's other stories or her profile you'd know there is a poll that we do twice a year. One at the end of the year to start out January 1st with a new story from a different anime show and one in the middle of the year that gets posted before Anime Expo, a convention that happens in Los Angeles during the first week of July.

Etsuko: The poll is up now so you can take your pick.

Youta: If you don't see a show that you'd like us to write a fanfic for you can always send us a message and we'll take it under consideration for this poll or the poll for next year.

Etsuko: And with that being said I hope you all had a good read and hopefully we will post next week or maybe earlier. Please favorite, follow, review/comment and vote! Have a great morning/day/night! Ciao ciao!


End file.
